Crónicas de una Tigresa
by GhostScarpillo
Summary: "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Mayo 2016 - "Yukino Aguria" Del Foro GJM"
1. Chapter 1

**"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de Apreciación: Yukino 2016 - "Yukino Aguria"** **del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**

Gremio.

Yukino Aguria de Sabertooth.

Cuatro palabras que encierran una verdad incuestionable y un amor sin precedentes.

Porque cual tigres, poderosos, ellos se abrían el paso en medio de una multitud de seres increíbles, venciendo cada adversidad con una fuerza imparable.

Sabertooth. Era lo único a lo que ella podía llamar hogar, sin temer siquiera un solo segundo a dudar de tal verdad.

Solo por ello, ser expulsada le dolió incluso más que ser humillada.

Todos sus sueños, metas y hasta la familia que llegó a experimentar; fueron desapareciendo mientras la burla y la mentira eran un vivo poema en su rostro.

Tantas cosas que habían perdido mientras encontraban otras aún más grandes, todas, desaparecían. Y ella intentó retenerlas, pero…

Oh caprichoso y cruel puede ser el destino, que sumiéndola en la desesperación, hace desaparecer sus esperanzas como el canto del viento, volviéndose invisible y dejándola sin nada.

Porque ahora era Yukino Aguria, vacía como el cascarón sin vida de un polluelo que ha nacido y ha abandonado el escudo protector, después de haberlo utilizado hasta que no lo necesitó.

Porque ahora podría decirse que lo había perdido todo. No le quedaba absolutamente nada más que esperar a que las cosas mejoraran como si eso fuera posible. ¿Cómo se supone debía recuperarse de un sueño roto? ¿Cómo devolverle la vida a su propia vida?

Lo había perdido todo, incluso a sí misma.

Porque ahora le era imposible hacer que los cielos rujan; Porque ahora era un sueño efímero hacer hervir la tierra; En este instante, era una utopía y capricho del destino volver silenciosos los mares.

Porque eso era el legado y labor de Sabertooth. Eso era Sabertooth

Y en este instante, ella sólo era un cascarón vacío, sin legado y sin labor. Sin metas ni ideales, porque se los había llevado el glorioso y cruel rugido de un tigre en erupción.

En este instante, sólo era Yukino Aguria.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de Apreciación: Yukino 2016 - "Yukino Aguria"** **del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**

Romance.

 _Yukino se casa._

La voz corría como pólvora por los pasillos del gremio, y Orga que recién se levantaba trayéndose consigo una de las peores caras de la historia de los tigres, simplemente se dedica a escupir la cerveza que se acaba de robar a Rogue que está como medio muerto en una esquina.

Tallándose los ojos, hace como que no oyó en lo que avanza al comedor donde Sting está hecho un asco durmiéndose encima de la mesa. Ni rastro de Rufus.

La señorita debe estar en una misión, puesto que a estas horas debería de estar molestando a Sting, como no lo está haciendo y el rubio de bote se la está pasando de lo lindo teniendo un sueño tranquilo es bastante confirmación.

 _Yukino se casa._

Quien iba a decir, la pequeña se casaba, y eso que todo el mundo insistía en que terminaría liándose con el emo de las sombras o con su patético maestro. Hmp, cosas raras de la vida. Aunque ahora que recordó, Rogue y Yukino últimamente andaban mucho tiempo juntos.

Y el mencionado andaba muy nervioso.

—Esto es bastante curioso, ¿Sería posible que…?

—Rogue y Yukino se casarán—respondió Rufus, que se asomaba por una puerta, con un libro en sus manos—todo el gremio está al tanto, me sorprende que no lo hayas notado, siendo que te puedo considerar como uno de los más cotillas, que yo recuerde.

Orga en tanto, sólo bufó en tanto sacaba otra cerveza. Echando una mirada por el pasillo, vislumbró a un Rogue paralizado del miedo siendo arrastrado junto a la albina por una señorita muy sonriente.

En parte le dio escalofríos, quien sabe que le estuviera pasando a Minerva Orland por su cabeza en este mismo instante.

Se lo había pedido.

O más bien, los dos lo habían hecho al mismo tiempo.

— _¡Por favor cásate conmigo!_

Se dijeron el uno a otro, ocasionando uno de los sonrojos más impresionantes en el rostro de la pobre mujer, que ante la misma interrogativa que su pareja no puedo hacer más que quedarse callada ante la emoción.

Y claro, treinta segundos después, todo el gremio los sabía y ahora se encontraban siendo arrastrados por una Minerva feliz que pareciera que se acababa el mundo.

—Entonces—en ese momento se encontraban en la habitación de la Orland—Yukino, ¿Estás dispuesta a amar a este emo, hasta que su emosidad se le salga de la piel y termine infectándote tanto que te pintarás el pelo de negro y juntos serán la nube gris del gremio hasta que la muerte los separe?

Yukino se quedó sin habla y los colores inundaron su rostro cuando mecánicamente se encontró asintiendo. Minerva repitió la misma ceremonia con el pobre de Rogue que se encontraba más azul y blanco y verde que cualquier cosa.

Rogue tomó su mano indeciso, los dos sonrojados, se le hacía un cuadro demasiado hermoso a la pobre Minerva que terminó echándolos de su habitación ante tanta ternura.

Cielos, cuando se enteraran de que estaba embarazada…


	3. Chapter 3

**"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Yukino 2016 - "Yukino Aguria" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**

Estrés.

— ¡Cielos Raios!

El grito inundó la casa en lo que un pequeño niño de ojos rojos y cabellera de inmaculado color blanco se escondía tras las rodillas de su padre que andaba igual de temeroso que el pequeño niño.

Frente a ellos, una dulce Yukino con siete meses de embarazo sostenía una sartén mientras les echaba una mirada diabólica.

Una imagen verdaderamente malvada si uno se llega a preguntar.

Un poco más atrás de la fiera que Rogue tenía como mujer, un montón de platos de cerámica yacían rotos, muy posiblemente a causa del pequeño que era bastante travieso y no solía perdonar las baratijas de su madre, que normalmente terminaban en el suelo, o en el peor de los casos directamente a la basura.

Yukino suspiró, amaba a su hijo, pero tenía esa mala costumbre de romper todo lo que tenía cerca, hasta su preciada colección de tazas orientales que Rogue le había obsequiado en su aniversario. Estuvo triste toda una semana por ello.

Aun así, no podía sino perdonarlo cada vez que éste rompía algo nuevo, a sus cortos cuatro años y tras ser cuidad por su padrino cuyo color de pelo era bastante burlado por el tío Orga, poco podía hacerse con un chico tan hiperactivo.

Rogue, dejó pacientemente la habitación, puesto que al parecer, madre e hijo debían tener una conversación. Lentamente, salió de la estancia dando a parar a una esquina donde pudiera ver y oír todo lo que ocurriera.

Por más que pudiera, Yukino no podía sino mirar enternecidamente a su pequeño hijo; en este momento, con su manitas trataba de juntar los pedazos rotos de la cerámica que cayó al suelo, temblando un poco, puesto que después de haber salido del campo de protección de su padre, no le quedaba de otra más que de enfrentar sus hechos y tratar de salir vivo porque, ciertamente su madre podría ser una fiera incontrolable.

O al menos eso había dicho la tía Minerva.

Yukino suspiró. Al tanto, un poco lentamente, otro poco a tientas, se ponía a la altura de su hijo para darle un tierno abrazo, nadie podría enojarse con semejante criatura cuando se ponía a hacerse esas cosas.

Solo rezaba que su hermanita no fuera así de hiperactiva, ya bastaba con el estrés que le causaba uno.


	4. Chapter 4

**"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Yukino 2016 - "Yukino Aguria" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**

Tigresa.

Sabertooth era legendariamente poderoso.

Yukino Aguria era sin lugar a dudas una de las más agradecidas con la grandiosa oportunidad de formar parte del gremio más fuerte.

Porque a pesar de que todo había pintado mal para ella en un principio, ahora, en el presente en el que se encontraba, hacía finalmente encontrado una familia en la cual apoyarse, y eso era sin lugar a dudas un milagroso regalo.

Yukino era feliz, a su manera, pero feliz. Rodeada de amigos y de numerosa familia.

Los libros de Rufus, las cervezas de Orga, los gritos de Sting, las miradas cómplices de Rogue y las enseñanzas de la señorita la habían levantado como una nueva persona.

Una verdadera tigresa.

Una que estaba dispuesta a morir por todo lo que considerara sagradamente familiar a sí misma, porque ella más que nadie conocía todo el sacrificio que implicaba luchar por lo que era suyo.

Y lo más importante, aún no la olvidaba, a ella, su hermana.

La mujer que ansiaba ver entre varias cosas, aquella que nunca había perdido el título de "Hermana"

Pero no obstante, ella seguiría luchando, intensamente hasta que la puerta cediera, porque ser de Sabertooth significa ser todo y a la vez ser nada, poder tocar las llaves del cielo. Y hacer que los demás lo noten, lo disfruten, y al final, intenten imitarlo.

Salvar al mundo de tanta maldad.

Salvar a los suyos de tanta carga, ocasionándoles la pura ruina.

Porque Sabertooth no era un gremio que decidiera elegir, Sabertooth escogía actuar.

Y los tigres actuaban.

Yukino Aguria de Sabertooth, era una tigresa.

Peligrosa y letal. Y como una tigresa, defendería con uñas y dientes todo lo que amenazara a su familia.


End file.
